truth,dare,spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH!
by Dawn Terrace of the night
Summary: truth,dare,spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH! is about all the ppgz characters who are playing truth,dare & SPIN THE BOTTLE! I wonder who Mojo will KISS find out! 0 0
1. First Day Of Hell!

**Me: hi everyone this my first story and I'm really excited i hope u like it you can also send me the dares , truths or spin the bottles u want me to do!**

**Ppgz rrbz: WHAT!**

**Me: JUST SHUT UP AND DO THEM!**

**Me: and if i made any spelling mistakes so sorry but I'm bad at spelling**

Me: ok everyone do you know what time it is!?

Karou: (Anime cat face)"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS... (Anime cat face slowly disappears and turns into a fake smile) I don't give an F#$%^* S# *!

Me: ...O...K... Soz Karou that was close but it's not the answer (doing anime cat/grumpy face) while patting on buttercups head (also using kindergarten teacher voice).

karou: (Has pissed of look also crossing her arms) while I pat her head.

Miyako: butts in and jumps up from the carpet I KNOW I KNOW (Looks like a complete and utter idiot) it's ADVENTURE TIME!

Every except Mojo and Miyako: WHAT!(Everyone falls on the floor with legs twitching)

Miyako: What, what did I do? (Question marks around her head)

Me: (gets up from automatic random fall zone everyone else shortly after) Oh it's nothing (sweat drop)

Miyako: Then why did you fall over so dramatically?

Me: um...huh...well ...you...see (looks at butch evilly suddenly thinks of an excuse) I think butch should answer the question!(Sweat drop)

Butch: WHAT!

Me:*WWEELL butch*(cat face) WHY did we fall over so dramatically (still has cat face)*WINK*WINK* nudge# nudge#.

Butch: yo, why r u putting it all on me?

Me: Well you did fall over more dramatically than i did so i just thought you should be the one to tell her

Momoko: That is true (nods her head and has her finger up to her chin)

Butch: shut up Momoko

Brick: hey don't tell my girl to shut up

Momoko: YOU'RE GIRL! I belong to jonnie Cozmo

Miyako: STOP, I asked Annie Chan, so Annie Chan has to answer.

Butch: yeah Annie Chan tell her

Me: shut up

Butch: or what

Me: I'll shove your face in dog crap

Boomer: oh the butch just go told of

Butch: (evil Clare)

Boomer: (SCARD FACE) I mean

(Randomly music starts to play and cheer leaders start dancing Mojo is one of the cheer leaders)

_"Butch, butch he's are man if he can't do it no one can"_ (does random dance)

Butch: that's more like it

Miyako: ok just answer the question

Me: WWWWEEEEEELLLLLL

Everyone: looks at me

Miyako: (looks sad) did i say something bad?

Me: no not at all its just...um...well...you...see...

Looks at Mojo who is sitting on the desk chair eating all my orange flavoured yogurts (suddenly thinks of an excuse)

Turns around a puts i drops in eyes turns around again starts fake crying ITS MOJOS FACE!

Mojo: (spins around twice on the desk chair) WHAT!(Also spits out all the yogurt)

Me: ITS TURE HIS FACE IS SO DRASTICLY UGLY (whispers softly) that i wanted to throw uuuuuuppppppp!

Miyako :( automatically cheers up) ok then that makes sense

Mojo: no it does not mojo is the handsomest out there!

karou: dream on monkey breath

Mojo: why you smelly human!

Me: ok stop let's just do some dares truths and spin the bottles

Everyone: ok

Me: Ok the first dare is brick you have to go to himekos house and invite her to are game

Everyone:"WHAT! ARE U CRAZY

Me: there dares there suppose to be hard

Everyone: if u say so

Me: good now go already brick

Brick: I'm going I'm going

At himekos house

Brick: walks up to Himeko's house and rings the door bell

Maid: what do you want?

Brick: I'm here to see Miss Morbucks

Maid: Miss Morbucks a young man is here to see u

Himeko: BRICKY-POO (runs down the stairs faster than the speed of sound)

Brick: (slowly takes a step out of the way)

Himeko: lands on the floor but quickly gets up i new u would ask me out on a date

Brick: no we just wanted to invite you to our game

Himeko: anything for you bricky poo

At the bat cave

Me: ok you did the dare now

Himeko: what i want to spin the bottle i want to spin the bottle!

Me: ok

Rrbz: making praying signs while himeko is not looking

Himeko: YES!

Rrbz:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Himeko: spins the bottle looks very excited

RRBZ: crossing their fingers

The bottle spins around slowly it looks land on brick but all of a sudden some wind goes by and it lands on...MOJO!

Everyone: MOJO!

RRBZ: THANK GOD!

Princess: ...0_0

Mojo: don't tell Mojo that Mojo has to kiss a smelly human

Princess: ...0_0

Me: Yeah u do so PUCKER UP PRINCESS!

Mojo: #um maybe this won't be so bad for Mojo after all that smelly human has lots of money Mojo could use $_$ TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!# Wait did mojo just say that out loud!

Karou: u sure did monkey breath!

Himeko: ...0_0

Me: ok let's do this thing

Push's himeko to Mojo like an animate object mojo gets ready to kiss

Himeko: ...0_0 finally breaks out of her grossed out shock & slaps mojo and runs away (anime style)

Mojo: hey what you do that for? (Cry's his eyes out)

Himeko: Because you're a monkey retard!

Everyone else: ^_^

Me:Ok while there trying to finish their dare will move to the next one

Mojo & himeko: running around

Me: this one's a truth and it's for the rrbz what were u thinking when u were peeing on those people when u were first born (episode 20 but it has to be English **sub**)

Rrbz: No comment ^_^

Me: answer the question all I'll get batman to beat u up *_*

Batman: wait WHAT!? how did u get in here!?

RRBZ: OK well we were just really stupid back then and we thought it was funny don't judge

PPGZ &me: laughing their butts off

RRBZ: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Not funny

PPGZ &me: YES IT IS!

Brick: ok I'm pissed off i need so to amuse me

Butch: i got it man

Butch puts his leg out and trips himeko who is running from Mojo, himeko lands on the floor and mojo lands on her and kisses her

Himeko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GROSS GROSS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mojo: well to tell u the truth your breath is not so good ether

Ppgz rrbz me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Himeko: grabs a scrub brush and cleans her tough

ME: you know i use that to clean the cat poop

Himeko: ...0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! F#*! ^

Rrbz ppgz me: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAAA!

Me: ok see you next time

**Me: so how was it? ^_^**

**Everyone: WELL LET'S SEE WE HAVE TO DO ALL THESE DARES!**

**Me :( scared face) well there's truths & spin the bottle to**

**RRBZ: (pervert face) yeah spin the bottle**

**Karou: YOU PERVERTS!**

**Mommoko: YEAH GET SOME MANNERS!**

**Miyako: YEAH YOU'RE BEING RUDE!**

**Catrina: ok just stop fighting! (Rings a huge bell)**

**Karou: who the hell are you!**

**Me: her names catrina (curolavajewel) and she's my friend**

**Butch: and she's here because!**

**Me: because she's cool and the next chappie is going to be for her**

**Catrina: yeah!**

**Me: ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a review and tell me the dares, truths or spin the bottles u want me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang!**

**I would also like to thank my friends on fanfiction who gave me the idea to write this story CuroLavaJewel Charmed Ojamajo PippElulu aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy and everone else**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Fun House

**ME: Hi everyone it's me and this is the second chappie of ppgz truth, dare, spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH! ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a review and tell me the dares, truths or spin the bottles u want me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang! Oh and my good friend catrina (curolavajewel) will be joining us for the start and the end OK, let's get this party started!**

**Butch: and we have to do this because!**

**Me: BECAUSE U HAVE TO DO IT FOR ALL OF YOUR FANS!**

**Catrina: YEAH!**

**Butch: fine! **

**Catrina: OK well let's get started before butch cracks another WINEY PANTS**

**Butch: HEY! U B#$%^&**

**ME: grabs pan a hits butch in the head!**

**Butch: gets knocked out**

**Me; that's what u get for insulting my catrina**

**Catrina; Oh, thanks 3**

**Me: your very much well come!**

**Karou: yeah! High five (high fives me)**

**Up the beanstalk **

**Me: ok let's do this thing! Ok the first one is from** The-Silly-Green-BC-Buttercup-Z

_# This story is awsome and hilarious! Can't wait for next! And umm u should invite hmmmm...*in thought* ...the ppgz families! Like... Kaorus bros and momos sis idk...{} anyways I like your sense of humor! And please check out my contest and spread the word! Bye can't wait till next!_

**Me: ok thanks for the review! OH, and make sure u check out her contest! AND THAT'S WHAT I CALL WORD WELL SPREAD!**

**Momoko: NO! NOT MY LITTLE BRAT!**

**Karuo: YEAH! This sucks!**

**Me: Just call them up**

**ON MY HOT DOG SHAPED PHONE**

** Karou: FINE!**

**Karou picks up the phone Karou bro picks up the phone **

**Hello who's there?**

**ITS ME YOU DUMB ASS WHERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AND SPIN THE BOTTLE SO COME!**

**Karou: slams the phone down and breaks it and walks away normally!**

**Butch: HAHAHAHA! Nice one (does funny pose and puts hand in the air waiting for a high five)**

**Karou: (walks normally past him) don't expect me to high five u**

**Butch: ...0_0 **

**Miyako; r u sure he's going to come after that**

**Karou; who cares!**

**Me: (looks like she's going to cry) ...hotdog ...why?**

**Momoko: ok my turn**

**Grabs her mobile and calls her house**

**Hello?**

**Momoko: WHERE PLAYING A GAME COME IF U WANT 2 LIVE!(Hangs up the phone) **

**Miyako: hi grandma so can u come, yay ok see u later**

**Me: ok, now that that's done lets keep going on the next one ... ok this one's for buttercup and it's from **jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga\

Ohhhh I got a dare I dare Karou to wear a pretty dress for the rest of the game, and if not then she will have to kiss all three of the rowdyruff boys on the lips. And I mean EACH! Thank you

Butch: YES! THANK U SO MUCH jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga

**Karou: WHAT U PERVERT!**

**Miyako & Momoko: has dress in their hands and looks evil**

**Karou: ok I'm not wearing that**

**Butch: so whats in going a be**

**Karou: grabs brick and kisses him, then boomer**

**Butch: looks really jealous and when i say jealous i mean REALLY JEALOUS!**

**karou finally gets 2 butch and kisses him and lets go but butch grabs her around the waist and kisses her again, she puts away but butch grabs her again and they do this a few times then they start rolling around kisses, karou try to get away butch trying 2 kiss her.**

**Karou: GET OFF U PERVERT**

**Butch: U KNOW U LIKE IT**

**Me; ok while there doing that lets keep going **

***Door bell rings***

**me: opens door and sees the karou's bros momoko's sister and miyako's grandma welcome 2 the beanstalk ( Does funny pose ) ok next one and it's from **Nomaster12

OH OH OH I HAVE ONE...or a few.  
Blossom:Why do you like sweets so much?  
Are you chubbier than karou?  
Kiss Butch on de lips  
Brick:Did you ever have a TINY crush on Princess?  
Jump on Butch's back and say "TO NARNIA!"  
Butch:How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
Everytime someone says the 'and' you have to kiss Blossom...on the cheek if you want  
Buttercup: Eat a jar of 4 day old mayonaise  
Didnt you like mitch?  
Boomer:Do you have a plushie like Bubbles?  
Have you read any...stories of...you and your brothers...as a couple? Share your opinion  
Bubbles:Fight Buttercup but you have a giant sledge hammer  
Who do you like better...Mojo orrrrr Boomer?

Alot? I guess :/

SPIN THE BOTTLE:  
Blossom gets Mitch  
Brick gets the wall(lol)  
Buttercup gets perverted Butch  
Butch gets...Boomer or Brick  
Boomer gets Bubbles(whooo)  
Bubbles gets Octi(XD)

**Me: ok this is going 2 take a while WELL, better get started!**

**Ok Momoko why do u like sweets so much!**

**Momoko: 0_0 BECAUSE THERE YUMMY AND CUTE AND TASTY ...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA**

**Everyone: ^_^**

**ME: ok that's going 2 go for a while so maybe we should be moving on**

**Everyone: GOOD IDEA!**

**Me: i new u would agree (cat face) MOMOKO R U CHABBIER THAN KAROU!**

**Momoko: (stops blabbing and mouth drops onto the ground) NO!**

**Karuo: yeah u r**

**Momoko: WHAT!**

**Karuo: well yeah if it were not for u being a PPGZ and having bad guys 2 fight**

**Me: gets earmuffs/Blindfolds and puts them on the ppgz family when we talk about them being the ppgz **

**Mojo: yeah if it weren't for Mojo u would be FAT FAT FAT FAT!**

**Momoko: (Transforms) WHY U RUDE MONKEY!I WILL SHOW U WHOS FAT!**

**Mojo: (goes flying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

**Me: ok we will be back when we find Mojo that is (sweatdrop)**

**me: so how was it**

**Everyone; BAD**

**Himeko: HEY why didn't i get any lines**

**Everyone: BECAUSE U R STILL IN SHOCK MODE FROM KISSING MOJO**

**Himeko: o yeah (goes back into shock mode)...0_0**

**Catrina: I liked it **

**Me: XD ok that's it for this chappie and 3 is on its way so keep reading ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a review and tell me the dares, truths or spin the bottles u want me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang! Oh and that 2 the people how gave me the reviews **

And don,t worry if i have not put your **dares, truths or spin the bottles i will do it in chappie 3**

**Catrina: BYE, AND IF U DO A GOOD REVIEW ANNIE-CHAN WILL PUT U IN A CHAPPIE**

**-Sorry if there r spelling mistakes**


	3. ALWAYS AND 4 EVER CRAZY

**ME: Hi everyone it's me and this is the 3 chappie of ppgz truth, dare, spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH! ok i hope u like this chappie u can write a review and tell me truths, dares, spin the bottles u want me 2 put in.**

**ME: ok well we had 2 cut off the last chappie a bit shorter because we couldn't find Mojo (sweat drop) and well...he is still missing**

**Karou: Well who cares**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Catrina: YEAH WHO CARES ABOUT A SMELLY OLD MONKEY! **

**Me: ^_^ taps catrina, catrina turns around**

**Catrina: what? (looks past me to find Mojo in the door way, points at Mojo and does a funny pose) HEY! Look guys i found Mojo!**

**Mojo: (Starts crying) FINE I DID NOT WHAT 2 BE IN THIS SMELLY PUFFS GAME ANYWAY !(Runs away)**

**Catrina: arrrr...guys i think i lost Mojo**

**Everyone: ...0_0**

**ME: WELL LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Me: Well we started with **Nomaster12 BUT, SOME HAD 2 SEND HIM OFF FLYING !

Momoko: well it was his fault!

Me:never mind lets keep going, next on the list is:

OH OH OH I HAVE ONE...or a few.  
Blossom:Why do you like sweets so much?  
Are you chubbier than karou?  
Kiss Butch on de lips  
Brick:Did you ever have a TINY crush on Princess?  
Jump on Butch's back and say "TO NARNIA!"  
Butch:How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
Everytime someone says the 'and' you have to kiss Blossom...on the cheek if you want  
Buttercup: Eat a jar of 4 day old mayonaise  
Didnt you like mitch?  
Boomer:Do you have a plushie like Bubbles?  
Have you read any...stories of...you and your brothers...as a couple? Share your opinion  
Bubbles:Fight Buttercup but you have a giant sledge hammer  
Who do you like better...Mojo orrrrr Boomer?

Alot? I guess :/

SPIN THE BOTTLE:  
Blossom gets Mitch  
Brick gets the wall(lol)  
Buttercup gets perverted Butch  
Butch gets...Boomer or Brick  
Boomer gets Bubbles(whooo)  
Bubbles gets Octi(XD)

Me: ok, KAROU KISS BUTCH ON THE LIPS!

Karou: WTF!?

Butch: grabs karou and kisses her

Karou:( slaps butch)

Butch: OW!

Me:ok what's next brick did u ever have a crush on himeko

Brick: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: now that that's done let's keep going

Himeko:...0_0

Me: ok brick u know what 2 do! Hey wait were did he go?

(Turns around and finds brick on butch's back & butch looks pissed off)

Brick: TO NARNIA!

Everyone: WTF!

Me: oooooooooookkkkkkkk MOVING ON!

Butch:How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood  
there done!

Me: ok (sweat drop) well every time someone says **and** u have 2 kiss Momoko

Butch: (kisses Momoko)

Brick:(turns red)

Momoko: (blushes)

Karou: grabs mayonnaise and eats it

Me: yuck! Well that was quick!

Everyone: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

Karou: if u think that's bad just wait till u see what my bro cook

Karou's bros: hey!

Himeko:...0_0 (random himeko moment)

Me: ok do u still like mitch!

Karou's bros: WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!1

Kraou: No! He's a jerk!

Me: next one ok boomer do u have plushie line 4 miyako

Boomer yeah

Miyako: blushes

Boomer: babe your my forever girl ( stolen from avatar the last air bender)

Miyako: OH, that's sweet (kisses boomer on the cheek)

Everone: (sweat drop)

Me:ok and on with the next one, OK boomer have u ever read a fanfiction story were u and the ppgz are partners

Boomer: yes quite a lot actually there's...

What Does This Mean?

The-Silly-Green-BC-Buttercup-Z

Mabey He's Not That Bad After All

The-Silly-Green-BC-Buttercup-Z

The Love In Those Fangs

CuroLavaJewel

PPGZ and RRBZ-Changed me

DarkAngelz375

PPGZ Hogwarts

xLightDarknessStarrx

Vampire Madness!

Unidentified Heroine

PPGz vampire love story

ScarlettAnnabelleTuskino

Vampire Love

bunnylov3r22

PPGZ truth or dare but manly torture

aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy

PPGZ Chat room

HikariMizukiYamiMisaki

**And there r lots more! So please read them**

Boomer: i think that they were all very good and i am a big fan!

Me: well next one is, OH LOOKS LIKE MIYAKO HAS 2 FIGHT KAROU! WITH A SLEGE HAMMER

Miyako and karuo start fighting!

**Later on the girls get 2 tired and both win**:

Miyako: YAY!

Karuo: WE BOTH XD!

Me: i guess that means every powerpuff girl is equal, ok next one, MIYAKO WHO DO U LIKE BETTER BOOMER OR MOJO!

Miyako: DUH, BOOMER MOJO IS A BAD MONKEY!

**Me: ^_^ taps miyako, miyako turns around**

**miyako: what? (looks past me to find Mojo in the door way, points at Mojo and does a funny pose) HEY! Look guys theres Mojo!**

**Mojo: (Starts crying) U SMELLY PUFFS R SO MEAN!(Runs away)**

**Miyako: WHOOPS!, I think i lost him**

**Me: so i hope u guys liked it i will make sure i can put in everyone's next time ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a and u can make some dares 4 catrina 2**

**Everyone: bye!** AND SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES!


	4. Friends & Moon Dust

**ME: Hi everyone it's me and this is the 4 chappie of ppgz truth, dare, spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH! ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a review and tell me the dares, truths or spin the bottles u want me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang! Oh and my good friendS catrina (curolavajewel) AND **SilverTear4351 **AND **Unidentified Heroine** Will be joining us.**

**Me: and before i start i need 2 tell u what catrina looks like!**

**~Catrina is a gorgeous girl! She has very light blonde hair that goes past her shoulders but curved inwards making her hair a couple of inches shorter, she has mysterious, deep, sweet silver eyes and her skin was perfectly tanned and looked very smooth. No pimples on her face, no nothing. She has high cheekbones and her cheeks are glowing a soft, tanned, rosy colour that has been otherwise invisible. She has cherry pink lips and pure white teeth. Her eyelashes were jet black and her eyebrows were the same colour of her hair and thinly, perfectly lined out on her face. She has long nails, peach colored, and her palms looked smooth and supple. Her fingers are long and slender and definitely have a feminine touch. Her arms has a small ripple of muscle, sort of like Kaoru's, but smaller( looks like she does in her story)~**

**ME: so, LETS DO SOME, truths, dares, spin the bottles!**

**Butch: fuck u bitch!**

**Catrina:grabs pan a hits butch in the head!**

**Butch: gets knocked out**

**Catrina: that's what u get for insulting my Annika**

**Me: Oh, thanks **

**Catrina: just repaying the favour!**

**Karou: HAHAHAHA!**

**Butch: karou help (puts he's hand out)**

**Karou: WTF**

Unidentified Heroine **: (grabs sledge hammer and hits butch)**

**~Unidentified Heroine**  
**she has long black-purple hair (you can also say its raven hair), gray eyes, and a nice body. As you can tell her hair style varies throughout her stories but normally it will be out like in her profile pic.  
she is wearing a shiny silver mini-skirt and a gray long-sleeve crop-top with a white bow on the side a moon stone neck lace and earrings (like in her stories FAN GIRL SCREAM) and long black socks with long purple boots~**

**Butch: gets knocked out (again)**

**Momoko: Who r u**

Unidentified Heroine **: I am melon lord! MAHAHAHA**

**Brick: OK!**

**Boomer :( whispers in miyakos ear)* I think she's crazy***

**Me: OH, HI YOUR HERE ALL READY( HUGS **Unidentified Heroine) **now we just have 2 what till **SilverTear4351 **gets here!**

**Everyone: WHAT! THERES A NOTHER ONE**

**Me: Yes...yes there is, Ok lets get going we never got 2 finish **Nomaster12 **SPIN THE BOTTLES OK LETS DO THEM!**

SPIN THE BOTTLE:  
Blossom gets Mitch  
Brick gets the wall(lol)  
Buttercup gets perverted Butch  
Butch gets...Boomer or Brick  
Boomer gets Bubbles(whooo)  
Bubbles gets Octi(XD)

**At Chocolate factory**

**Me: ok it looks like we're going 2 Mitch's place**

**Momoko: Why!?**

**Me (anime cat face) because we have 2 play spin the bottle there**

**Momoko; because i feel like it!**

**At Mitches Place**

**Me: *Rings the door bell***

**Mitch: opens door Oh karou r u going 2 take me back!**

**Karou: HECK NO!**

**Mitch: then why r u here *babe* (trying 2 get her back O.O)**

**Me: Because we're gonna play Spin the bottle at your place!**

**Mitch: WTF! But i don't even know u**

**Me; OH, I'm sorry (grabs he's hand and shakes it rapidly also has kindergarten teacher voice) HI, whats your name?**

**Mitch: ARR! WHAT IS THIS**

**Me: OH WHY hhhheeellloo ARR! WHAT IS THIS nice 2 meet u my names Annika**

**Everyone: ^_^**

**Me: ARR! WHAT IS THIS is it ok if we play spin the bottle at your place?**

**Mitch: ...UM**

**Me: Oh, thanks i will come over in about,... five seconds i say(Slams door and waits 5 seconds... Opens door) Hey ARR! WHAT IS THIS (Walks thought the door and dumps coat on him) arr, yes this room will be just perfect **

**Everyone sits in a circle and there is a bottle in the middle **

**Me: OK, Momoko why don't u have a turn**

**Momoko: ^_^ i don't really have a choice now do i! **

**Me: No...No u don't**

**Momoko: Spin the bottle, brick is hoping it going 2 land on him...it starts turning slower...slower and then it lands on yeah u guest it Mitch**

**Brick: Turns pale for a second and then looks like he's gonna kill someone (^_^ and by that someone i mean ARR! WHAT IS THIS=MITCH)**

**Momoko: Kisses him**

**Brick: (L has steam coming out of his ears & GRABS MITCH BY THE NECK AND DRAGS HIM INTO THE CLOSET)**

**Mitch :( has X's in his eyes)**

**Brick: (And before brick closer the door he says) excuse me this will only take a moment (Also has very VERY happy face)**

**Then u hear some weird noises from the closet like punching, slapping, kicking, and some more punching, e.t.c ...**

**Everyone: ^_^**

**Then u hear a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY**

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY**

**LOUD SCEARM THAT SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL! (brick just kicked Mitch in the balls)**

Brick: casually opens the door and then shuts it behind him) sorry about that it's just i had some important business 2 attend 2 (Cracks he's knuckles and sits in the c**ircle)**

**Me: now that that's done lets go back 2 my other other other secret lair **

**Everyone: ^_^**

**At Chocolate factory again **

Me: ok brick your turn!

Brick: FINE! Brick spins the bottle (Looks at blossom) it spin and IT...HITS...BLOSSOM!(Brick looks like he won a million dollars)

Unidentified Heroine :( randomly opens window) RANDOM WINDOW OPEN TIME!

~Then wind comes in throw the window~

And it lands on the wall

Brick: ^_^ OK looks like i have 2 spin it again!

Unidentified Heroine :(randomly opens Rule Book and has glass) Acording it the science spin the bottle rule book u have no choice whou get is who u get!

Brick: WTF! (Fine goes 2 the wall and kisses it)

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

Brick: OH, SHUT UP

Catrina: SO WHEN U GONNA TAKE YOUR HOT NEW GIRL FRIEND ON A DATE!

Brick: Ok THATS IT (jumps on catrina and they start wrestling around the room)

Catrina: TAKE THAT AND THIS AND THAT !

Me: ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!? Moving on... ok karou your turn

Karou: FINE! Karou grabs the bottle and spins it around and it starts moving slowly and lands on...BUTCH!(Enfersizing my point 0_0)

Karou: CRAP!

Butch: hehehehe!

Karou: Fine! Grabs Butch and kisses him

Butch: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL! Girl kiss

Karou: (Slaps him)

Butch: OWWW!

Me: Let's keep going butch its your Turn Butch

Butch: OK! Grabs bottle spins it and it lands on boomer

Boomer: UH UH NO NO WAY

Before he could say anything else butch grabs him kisses him quickly and throws him on the ground!

Me: Next one is boomer

Boomer:^_^ DO i have 2

Me:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss ssssssssssss!

Boomer: OH FUCK!

Karou: hehehe! That's what i said when i saw butch's face For the First Time

Butch: 0_0 HEY!

Catrina: (Still wrestling around the room With Brick)

Boomer; Boomer grabs the bottle and spin it (Also looks and Miyako Sweetly)

Then it lands on ...Miyako Boomer looks sooooo happy and grabs her and they start Kissing

Himeko:...0_0( Random himeko moment to stop the silence)

**_5 mins later_**

Then they finally brake of...

Me: O IN LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEE

Boomer & Miyako: # BLUSHING#

Me: ok let's keep going, ok Miyako u get 2 go next

Miyako: Ok (miyako grabs the bottle and spins it; it's going... its going... its going ...It's going... its going... It's going...

Butch: JUST STOP ALREADY!

~the bottle stops~

Unidentified Heroine : Hey what do u know ...it stopped 0.o

~It landed on Octi~

Miyako: YAY!

Everyone:...0_0( Holy shit were acting like Himeko o.0)

Miyako: (Kisses octi )

Me: WELL MOVING ON THEN! This ones from Ddd665

hmmmm thinking of a dare! oh I know! I dare Momoko to kiss Brick on the lips and if she doesn't do this she has to stand on her head for the rest of the game saying Bunny! I really awesome and cool! you have a great sense of humor! never lose that humor!

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(cat face)

Everyone: What, What Is It

~Shows them the letter~

Momoko: WHAT I HAVE 2 DO KISS HIM

Brick:*Smirk*

Momoko: U SHUT U MOUTH U PERVO!

Catrina: (Still kicking and punching because she thinks Brick is still there) TAKE THIS AND THAT AND SOME MORE OF THIS!

Everyone :( sweat drop)

Me: no not just that (catface) she thinks I'm awesome and cool

Everyone: (Big Sweat drop)

Me: WHAT! ok let's keep going,... Brick Kiss Momoko

Brick: YEAH!

Momoko: WHAT?( Brick grabs her)

**_5 MINUTES LATER_**

~ They stop kissing~

Me: WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE SOME MUCH KISSING TODAY! (But I'm left out poo ^_^... wait a minute don't u guys get any ideas)

Brick & Momoko: *Blush*

Me: WELL LETS KEEP GOING! This is from...

Unidentified Heroine : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lol cool! Please do the other dares soon! And also for the dares I want  
Brick: randomly tango dances with Momo-chan but make Momoko the lead and Brick have a rose in his mouth  
Miyako:wear a sexy dress for the next game that would probably give the boys nose bleeds  
Kaoru:Sit in Butch's lap for the rest of the game  
Himeko: Tongue kiss Mojo Jojo  
Mojo: Wear a lingerie of your choice (the funny part is he has to choose and wear it!)  
Boomer:Kiss Miya-chan everytime someone says 'orange'  
For the truths I want  
Momoko what is your bra size? And are you aware that you are in yuri stories? What's your opinion on that?  
Butch when did you start getting pervy? If there was one thing about Kaoru you would want to know what would it be? (Kaoru has to answer)  
I'm looking forward to your next chappie

Unidentified Heroine : YAY OK Brick, Momoko-chan u know what 2 do

Momoko; WHAT! FIRST THAT NOW THIS

Brick :( Grabs her and starts dancing)

Me: CUTE! Well while there doing that lets keep going! Well Miya-chan u know what 2 do

Miyako: YAY! (Runs out of the room)

Me: OK KAROU SIT ON BUTCHS LAP

Karou: NO WAY

Butch: Hehehe

Karou: WTF R U LAUNGHING AT U PERO

Butch: Oh, nothing

Me: JUST DO IT

Karou: FINE ~bitch~

Me: I HEARD THAT!

~Karou sits on his lap~

Me: OK HIMEKO IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY! (Evil smirk)

Himeko:...0_0

Me: Oh, i forgot she's still in gross out shock from kissing mojo(0.o Well u can't blame her it is Mojo after all!) Well looks like we're gonna snap her out of it

Everyone: 1...2...3 WAKE UP JEFF!

Himeko: um...um...

Me: Himeko It's your turn for a dare

Himeko: oh ok do i get 2 kiss a romantic prince

Everyone :^_^( sweat drop)

Unidentified Heroine : WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL u could say it's something like that

Brick; BUT WAIT WE NEED 2 FIND HIM!

Me: oh yeah don't worry i know what 2 do (Grabs a truck full of oranges) HERE MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY COME AND GET SOME YUMMY ORANGES!

Mojo: (silds thought the door) ORANGES!

Me: Now Mojo if u be a good Monkey i Promise I will get u some more Oranges!

Mojo: ( Has baby face) Yes, Mojo will be a good boy

Me: Ok well its your turn for a dare

Mojo: OK NICE ORANGE LADY

Me :( Pats his head) Now that's a good monkey (Whispers in Mojo ear what he has 2 do)

Mojo: Ok Mojo will do it for the Oranges ( Grabs Himeko and tongue Kisses Her)

Himeko: (SLAPS MOJO AGIAN) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRR!GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS( grabs the same scrub brush)

Me: um... thats the same scrub brush

Himeko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!FUCK AGIAN

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Himeko:...0_0

Miya-chans grandma: GROSS! THAT IS SO UN LADY LIKE!

Karou bros: HAHAHAHAHA

Me: Next dare

Miyako: I'm BACK AND IM WEARING THE CUTE DRESS

~she is wearing a cute/hot blue sailor Dress it was sleeveless and the top of it is was light aqua blue and had a dark blue Bow on it the bottom of the dress has ruffles each with a different shade of blue she wore white high socks that reached about Mid-thigh with pink and blue hearts on them She also wore her ppgz belt and a lose belt that has pearl beads on it she also has pearl ear-rings and a blue Bubble necklace and has High blue boots with little Red bows on them~

RRBZ & KAROUS BROS MOJO :( noise bleeds)

Boomer: ~OMG SHE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT I REALLY WHAT 2 MAKE- OUT WITH HER AGIAN~(*smirk don't worry boomer u will get your chance MMMMAAAAHHAHA #cough# cough arr um..MAHAHA!)

Me: OK MOJO YOUR GONNA HATE THIS... U... HAVE...2...WEARING A LINGERIE!

Mojo: that won't problem 4 Mojo, Mojo wears these all the time

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK!

Mojo: WHAT? mojo has 2 wear something comfortable under his evil cape

~Mojo starts trying on lingeries~

Mojo: Mojo Needs 2 wear something that has authority (_acts like he did in episode 15 part 1 when he is trying on those dresses)_ ~He keeps turning around and switching lingeries every second~

_# Purple one that makes him look like a slut_

_# black one with bows on it_

_# pink ruffled one_

_# Nurse styled one_

_# One made from oranges_

_# a clown one_

_# blue one with flowers on it_

_# pink one with a tutu _

_# white one with peacock feathers _

_# Dress styled one_

_# One that kinda looks like a pineapple_

_# Black & red checkers colour one_

_ # Italian flag coloured one_

_# Army styled one_

_# Maid styled one_

_# Super hero styled one_

_# Bunny styled one_

_# the furry animal styled one _

_# Cardboard box one_

_# Soccer styled one_

_# Batman styled one_

_# white one with rainbow swirls on it_

_#__** Him**__ styled one_

_# sailor one_

_# pink one with red love hearts on it_

_# one made out lego bricks_

_# orangle one that has written on it __**i love orangles**_

_# One made out of BRICKS_

_# a __**PPGZ**__ styled one_

_# Back 2 the first one again _

Mojo: yes! This is the one (Mojo turns around 2 find us all gone) Hey! Where did they go?(starts looking)

**_~in the closet~_**

Me; u think he'll find us in here?

Momoko: Hopefully not!

Butch: Yeah if i see him change into another lingerie i gonna puke!

Brick: Me to

Karou :( gulps down puke) #_me three#_

Miyako: Who's idea was it 2 make him wear that any way?

Everyone: (looks at Unidentified Heroine madly)

Unidentified Heroine : WHAT! I DIDN'T NO THAT IT WOULD BE THIS GROSS

Mojo: (open the closet 2 find us in there) ARRHA! MOJO FOUND U!

Everyone: EEEEWWWWW GROSS

Me: grab his cape!

Mojo: i know u r right the tutu one was better ( after mojo says that we quickly put he's cape back on)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me: Ok Boomer u have 2 Kiss Miya-chan everytime someone says 'orange'

Boomer:~YES SHE LOOKS SO HOT RIGHT NOW BUT SOME ONE HAS 2 SAY ORANGE... I KNOW!~ HEY MOJO these **oranges** look pretty good right( kisses Miyako)~HOLY SHIT THAT FELT GOOD~

Mojo: OH YEAH LOOK AT ALL THIS **ORANGES**

Boomer :( kisses miyako)

Mojo: OH AND THERE IS ANOTHER **ORANGE** OVER HERE(Mojo starts picking up the oranges) **ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE**

Karou: WOULD U STOP SAYING **ORANGE **ALREADY ITS PISSING ME OFF!

Butch: Oh, don't worry karou I'd be happy 2 kiss u

Karou: AS IF U ASS HOLE

Me: ok moving on Momoko what is your bra size

Momoko: WHAT!

Me: its easy just say it

Momoko: Fine it's... c–cup

Brick: (Pervo face)

Catrina:(slaps Brick)

Brick: OWW!

Catrina: PERVO

Brick: Ok THATS IT (jumps on catrina and they start wrestling around the room)

Catrina: TAKE THAT AND THIS AND THAT!

Everyone: AGIAN (Sweat drop)

Me: We Momoko do u know that u r in Yuri's

Momoko: arrr well i thought they were good (blush)

Me: well moving on Butch when in the hell did u you start getting pervy?

Butch: I AM NOT PERVY I just know a sexy woman when i see one :D (Looks at karou)

Everyone; (sweat drop)

Me: OK,If there was one thing about Kaoru you would want to know what would it be?

Butch: WHY R U SO SEXY: D

Karou: I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO KNOW THAT U GONNA DIE IN HELL

Me: ok MOVING ON! This one from SilverTear4351

ok pplz i dare miyako to take her gramma home since she needs her rest.  
i dare kaoru to go into a glass box with butch. (only tell butch to be perverted to kaoru) and kaoru can't hurt butch or else i Silvertear4351 get to kill kaoru's family (by the way i am a female.  
my eyes r blackish/brownish and i am really hot .

Me; ok miyako

Miyako; ok grandma its time 2 go home

Grandma: ok sweetie

**_Miyako comes back!_**

Miyako: I'm back

Me: on with the next one

*door bell rings*

Me; yay shes here

Everyone:?

Me: (Opens Door) YAY! SilverTear-chan

~ There is a girl with long wavy dark brown hair that goes to her mid-thigh, she is 5.8', and is wearing a green kimono that stops right under her mid-thigh line. She is also wearing those black mid-thigh socks and black leather ankle boots and her eyes are black she also has star earrings and a necklace 2 go with it~

Everyone:? Who the hell is this?

SilverTear-chan: the names silvertear and I'm gonna help out in the next dare!...OK BOYS BRING IN THE GLASS BOX!(a truck comes out of no were and a glass box is put in the middle of the room) OK PUT THEM IN THE BOX( she points at karou and Butch)

Karou & Butch; OH HELL NO!(the men already put them in)

Karou & Butch; DAMN IT

SilverTear-chan:(goes up 2 Butch and whispers what he can do 2 Karou)

Butch: OH HELL YEAH!

SilverTear-chan: OK, kaoru u can't hurt butch or else i Silvertear4351 get to kill your family

Karou Bros: Karou do what she says (there raped up and look like they have seen a ghost)

Karou: FINE I WILL TRY MY BEST

~She turns around 2 find butch face 2 face she was about 2 hit him but then she remembered what would happen if she did then butch kissed her, karou had 2 go along then butch put he's hand on her thigh she was gonna hit him but stopped they were up against the glass now she could feel his tough exploring her mouth then he started kissing her neck and picking at it then she moaned and butch whispered i love it when u moan karou was gonna kick him but got cut off by butch holding her waist and kissing her mouth~

SilverTear-chan: Ok times up

Karou: FINEALLY (punches butch so hard he flys through the glass and the window

Catrina: What do u know 1+1 does = window

**ME: ok that's a rap I'm very sorry if i did not put your truths, dares, spin the bottles in this one but everyone's r gonna be in chap 5 oh u can ask me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang! Or i can put u in the story just ask me and tell me what u want 2 look like and next person in the sorry is gonna be** **because i love her stories and she has supported me in this story from the start The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z** ** bye!**

**-sorry if there is spelling mistakes!**


	5. CrAzY kIdS

**ME: Welcome this is the chappie 5 of ppgz truth, dare, spin the bottle MORE LIKE DEATH! ok i hope u liked this chappie u can write a review and tell me the dares, truths or spin the bottles u want me to put in the story or ask me to invite people like the gang green gang! Oh and my good friendS the person who this chappie is dedicated** Micheala (The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z),** catrina (curolavajewel)** **(**Unidentified Heroine) (Slivertear) Setsuna** Will be joining us.**

**Me: i bet u guys r just excited as i am! (Cat face)**

**Everyone: I bet we aren't! (Pissed of look)**

** Me: ok, ok no need 2 get crabby **

**Ppgz: let's just get started already**

**Me: WAIT I THINK WE FORGOT SOMETHING**

**RRBZ: like what!?**

**_Meanwhile at mitch's place_**

**Mitch: *****_hello...um um...hheellloo...the doors locked...can u let me out now please!_**

**_Back in wonderland!_**

**Me: oh it's probably nothing, well let's start!**

Me: ok this letter is from the guest of honour

~A pretty girl with red hair kinda curly and gose down to above her waist, which she wore up  
she is barely 6 feet tall her inner eye colour is gold/brown then spreads to a green (but mostly green)  
she doesn't really have any fat on her..she is pretty muscular (being a tomboy and everything) and she looked am a tomboy...she is really REALLY pale and is wearing combat shorts and a lime green short long sleeve t-shirt with a yellow star on it and sliver Skeleton neck-lace with normal green earrings

Hahaha! Awesome! And my story what does this mean? They aren't together yet ;) it will take a while aaaanyway this was amazing! I've been waiting for it! Now I'm happy _ ok  
Momoko: be chased by a giant bug!(no one can help you) muahaha :3  
Miyako: be judged by kaorus bros  
Kaoru: sing do it like a dude by Jessie j ,(you get a green hat,which you can keep) (and every body will relize how awesome you are!)  
Brick: give boomer your hat!  
Boomer:you get kaorus protection from your brothers, while you do and/or say anything you want to them!  
Butch: hmmm...you have to talk in a 3rd persons view the whole chapter or get punched by kaoru! (example; butch is hungry, or stop hitting butch) idk XD  
Himiko: magically become a little nicer!  
Every body else: just chill $_$  
LOVE THIS STORY! Please make next it's epicly awsome!

Momoko:...0.o I HAVE 2 GET CHASED BY A WHAT!

Micheala: Sorry 2 brake it 2 u ... BUT yeah u have 2, OK GET THE BUG

Micheala: (Comes in riding a huge bug) WWWWWWWWOOOOOWWWWW! GEDDIE UP DUMBOW!

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Micheala: Ok mr. Bug go get her (bug starts chasing Momoko)

Momoko: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Me: ok moving on! Miyako be judged by kaorus bros

Karou bros: well u r very pretty!

Miyako: Thanks!

Me: ok Karou u have 2 sing do it like a dude

Karou: I LOVE THIS SONG! But i need a backup singer

Micheala: ME ME

Karou: ok tomboy buddy

Micheala: _Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey...  
J-J-J-J-Jessie J_

Karou: _Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why you lookin' at me?_

Micheala: _Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin'_

Karou: _ through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight_

Micheala: _Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty _

Karou: _sucker  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Micheala & karou:_ We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar_

karou:_ Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_

Micheala: _Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' _

karou:_money like a pimp  
M H's on my dick like this_

Micheala _Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty_

Karou: _ sucker  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Micheala & karou:_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey,  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar_

karou:_Boys - come, come say what you wanna  
Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar  
Holler holler whoa_

Boys - come, come say what you wanna  
Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar  
Holler holler whoa

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Micheala & karou:_ We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar, yeah._

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it, do it like a dude

Let's go!

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you

Micheala:_Hey! [26x]_

Karou: wow that was fun (hugs micheala)

Micheala: yeah it was!

Me: ok next one... ok brick give boomer your hat

Brick: NEVER!

Me: oooookkkkk *_creepy*_

Micheala: Give me that (takes bricks hat)

Brick: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!(Goes into the sad corner and starts rocking back and forth)

Miyako: it's ok brick

Me: MOVING ON! Ok boomer u get 2 do anything 2 your brothers and u get karous protection

Boomer: hehehehe *smirk*

Brick & Butch: no please no!

Boomer: yes!(Pulls a string and 2 girly wings come down and land on brick and butch heads)

Brick & Butch: WTF!(They try pulling the wings off but it does not work)

Boomer: *evil smirk* super super glue (holds up glue)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAH!(Wait a minute how did he get those up there O.0)

Brick: OHHH BOOMER YOUR DEAD!

Butch: YEAH! I KNOW TY KWON DO

Karou: WELL I KNOW WHOOP YOUR ASS!

Butch: (jumps on buttercup and they start wrestling)

Brick: (shrugs) arr what the hey! (Jumps on them)

Everyone else: (sweat drop)

Me: just stop already (they stop) Good, butch it's your turn for a dare, oh u 2 can keep going (brick & Karou start fighting again)

Butch: BUTCH KNOW I HAVE 2 TALK IN 3RD PERSON!

Everyone else: hehehehe

Me: ok next, HIMEKO WAKE IT YOUR TURN

Himeko: (wakes up) yay i get 2 kiss bricky-poo

Me: AAARRR no but good try u have 2 be nicer

Himeko: THATS IMPOSIBLE i'm already perfect

Me: ^_^ arrr no BUT I KNOW HOW 2 MAKE U NICER

Everyone: (Sweat drop) U do

Me: YEP (Randomly pulls out a frying pan out of know wear and hits himeko, himeko falls down and Annika has a weird face and funny pose) HA HA I DID IT

Karou: WHAT! ITS MORE LIKE U GAVE HER MORE BRAIN DAMAGE THAN BEFORE U HALF WIT

Himeko: (gets up slowly and looks like she has just seen a ghost) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U U COULD HAVE DID SOMETHING 2 MY GORGEOUS FACE

Micheala: i think u made her even meaner _if that's possible _

Me: (hits her with fry pan) WELL, u know what they say if hitting someone with the a fry pan doesn't work try the second time

Brick: WTF! NO ONE SAYS THAT! 0_0

Micheala: WELL THEY DO NOW!

Himeko: (gets up slowly and looks scared out of her mind) WHAT THE HELL IS WR...

Me: (holds up fry pan) ^_^

Himeko: i mean... (She has fake creepy happy face and the backround has hearts) I LOVE LIFE AND DANCE WITH FAIRYS hahahahahahaha (nervous brake down & sweatdrop)

Me: hhuuuuummmm ? are u sure ur not lying just so i don't hit u with the pan again!

Himeko: (Scared face) ummmmm...NO NOT AT ALL BECAUSE I AM SO NICE HEY BRICKY-POO DON'T U THINK I LOOK SEXY IN THIS OUT FIT

Brick: (creped out face) HUUUMMM...SHES LYING HIT HER WITH THE PAN

Me: ok your wish is my command (does funny pose and hits her with fry pan) ^_^

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me: hahaha is has 2 work this time

Himeko: (gets up hand is wearing a tutu) why hello everyone how has your day been

Everyone but me: (sweat drop)

Me: well now that's finally done we can move on THIS ONES FROM Iz

Micheala: XD

_dare karou to kiss the rrbz on the lips then kill them_

Karou: ok (kisses them)...(evil smirk) TIME 2 DIE (TAKES THEM OUT SIDE)

Me: ok next this is from YunaKuroba

*****_door bell rings*_

Me: YAY it was be her

Everyone but me: (sweat drop)

~I open the door and there is a girl waiting her hair is black, but at the tail, her hair is dark brown, spiky it's a little messy, tied up in a ponytail with black ribbon/bow. Her eyes are really cute and black her left ear has 2 earrings and is wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, red hoodie jacket, trainers, headphone and a necklace. She had a cute rainbow lollipop in her mouth and a cute black cat on her shoulder~

love it lol  
ohh here is my truths and dares  
Truth:  
-Momoko: do you like any one for REAL?  
-Miyako: how many boys chase per day?  
-Kaoru: would you rather pick butch or mitch?  
-Brick: who do you sleep with last night?  
-Boomer: do you like sunflower?  
-Butch: do you like Kaoru?  
Dare:  
-Momoko: wear a bikini for the rest of the games (muhahahahahahaha cough cough umm.. muhahahahaha)  
-Miyako: go on a date with Boomer then kiss a random boy in front of his face (muhahahahahaha cough cough i'm so evil ]]]]]] muhahahahaha)  
-Kaoru: you have to let butch do anything to you in 2 minute or you have to go on a date with mitch (muhahahahaha cough cough i think i caugh a cold ])  
-Brick: kiss Himeko's hand whenever anyone said "I" or (because you're my fav ruff ) be Momoko's servant for the rest of the games  
-Boomer: do something really really really cruel on Miyako (muhahahahahaha ]]])  
-Butch: kiss Himeko on the lips for 5 mins  
-Himeko: say to Sakamoto that you love him and go on a date with him  
-Mojo: since you're a good monkey, here is a banana (it actually a stink bomb ]]]])

XD, hope ya except it

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MOMOKO

Momoko: what

Me: who do u like?

Brick: (wide eyes) **( p_q hey guys i made up a new face thing and this face means oh lala** )

Momoko: THAT'S NOT FOR U 2 KNOW

Me: (holds up fry pan) *evil smirk*

Momoko: (scared face)

Me: (about 2 hit her)

Momoko: OK, OK ITS BRICK, BRICK I LIKE BRICK JUST DON'T HURT ME

Brick: (wide eyes blush and smirk)

Me: p_q (finger on her chin)** (omg i know this is gonna catch u guys)**

Brick: (picks up Momoko bride style and he takes her in the other room) **(they think i wasn't watching put i saw they were kissing)**

Me: hey miyako, how many boys chase u per day?

Karou: millions NO,NO MUCH MORE THAN THAT (Background appears and there is millions of boys)

Boomer: (pissed of face)

Miyako: i don't think it's that many

Momoko: NO YOUR RIGHT IT'S MORE LIKE ALL THE BOYS WHO AREN'T TAKEN IN THE WORLD!

Me: ok next, Kaoru would you rather pick butch or mitch?

Karou: butch

Butch: hehehe

Karou: ONLY BECAUSE MITCH IS THE BIGGEST LOSER IN THE WORLD AND BUTCH IS THE SCEOND

Butch: HEY!

Me: moving on Brick who do you sleep with last night?

Brick: well everyone, because were living in Annika's secret lair

Me: Next boomers do u like...

Boomer: yes

Me...0_0 well that was strange, Butch do u like karou

Butch: yes! DUH?

Karou: (slaps butch)

Butch: OOOWWWW!

Me: ok Momoko its bikini time!

Momoko: WHAT! (Karou & Micheala drag her off, and the other girls come 2)

**_2 minutes later_**

~Momoko comes out wearing a sexy bikini that is pink with flames around it. The design is a normal triangle shaped bikini with long bows on the end~

Momoko: *_blush*_

Brick: ~HOLY CRAP SHE LOOKS HOT~ (wide eyes)

Micheala: OK NEXT!

Me: _miyako remember what u have 2 do_ (whispers in miyako's ear)

Miyako: _BUT I DON'T WANT 2 HURT HES FEELINGS (_whispers)

Me: _don't worries it's not that bad u get 2 go on a date with him_ _(_whispers)

Miyako: _(_whispers)_ok if u say so (_goes up 2 boomer) arrr boomie-kun would u like 2 go on a date with me

Boomer: O.O OMG YESSSS um...i mean yes

Me: _(_whispers) _ok i gonna follow them u stay here_

Everyone else: _ok (_whispers)

**_At the mall_**

~Boomer & miyako are holding hands and talking AND looking for clothes of course then she lets go of hes hand and runs 2 a random guy and kisses him~

Random guy: ccoolll girl kiss

Boomer: (wide eyes then punches guy in the face and he flys into a building)

Miyako: I'm sorry boomie-kun it was part of the dare but i did want 2 go on a date with u

Boomer: (smirks then grabs miyako and they kiss)

**3 minutes later **(**hehehehe p_q )**

Me: CUTE! OK next dare Kaoru you have to let butch do anything to you in 2 minute or you have to go on a date with mitch

Kaoru: GROSS I DON'T WANT 2 GO ON A DATE WITH MITCH HE IS SUCH A PERVO! Fine i go with butch i did it before i can do it again!

Butch: Butch thinks we should get started **(still talking in 3****rd**** person)**

Karou: ~butch grabs me and pines me down 2 a wall and starts kissing me like there no tomorrow GROSS PERVO then he puts hes tough in my mouth i was gonna kick him in the crotch but then i would have 2 date mitch EEEEWWWW! I'LLwill just kick him when this is done~

Me: ok times up

Karou: THANK GOD (kicks butch in the crotch has hard as she can)

Butch: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!

Me: ok next, Brick kiss Himeko's hand whenever anyone said "I" or (because you're my fav ruff ) be Momoko's servant for the rest of the games

Brick: well the brick kiss himeko is TOTTALLY NOT GONNA HAPPEN

Himeko: thats ok brick! **( shes still in nice forum)**

Everyone: WTF!

Brick: Looks like i'm the bikini models maid

Momoko: _*blush*_

Brick: I AND THANKS FOR MAKING ME YOUR FAV RUFF! (bows down) Miss Momoko would u like anything

Momoko: Not no really

Brick: Maybe u would like a kiss

Momoko: ok (brick kisses her)

Me: MOVING ON!, Boomer do something really really really cruel on Miyako

Miyako: (scared face)

Boomer: (tough kisses her) **(is it just me or are there lots of kisses going on here ^_^)**

Me: p_q ohhhhh!, ok Butch kiss Himeko on the lips for 5 mins

Butch: FINE (kisses her)

**5 minutes later**

Butch: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Himeko: (snaps out of goodness) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH BUTCHY-POO I NEW U LIKED ME

Me: (hits her with a fry pan) OK NOW THAT THATS DONE LETS KEEP GOING

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me: himeko say to Sakamoto that you love him and go on a date with him

Himeko: (wakes up good again) OK!

**_AT _****Sakamoto'S HOUSE**

Himeko; *rings the door bell*

Sakamoto : hi what r u doing here

Himeko: (she said this really fast) hi Sakamoto i'd just like 2 say i love u and i would like 2 go out with u bye (slaps door in hes face and skips of)

Everyone: (big sweat drop)

**_Back in wonderland!_**

Me: HEY LOOK THERE IS A BUNNY XD!, oh sorry the next dare is Mojo: since you're a good monkey, here is a banana (it actually a stink bomb ]]]])

Mojo: XD mojo says thanks 2 u (eat banana) O.O MOJO DOES NOT FEEL SO GOOD! (STINK BOMB GOES OFF) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT IS A BAD BANANA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPP PPPPP

Everyone: (sweat drop) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: next letter is from crown172

lol love your truth and dares! I got some!

Dares:

Momoko and Brick must hug and kiss each other whenever someone says "the"

Miyako should make a blueberry cake and she and Boomer get to feed each other

Kaoru is allowed to pummel Butch if he does anything perverted to her

Kaoru's bros must wrestle with the strongest person in the whole wide world or they do the hugging scene by Gai and Rock Lee from Naruto

The RRBZ must bro hug with each other and everyone is allowed to take pictures of it while going awwww

Truths:

Mojo, why do you love oranges so much?

Himeko, why are you such a snob?

PPGZ, why do you love the RRBZ?

Gifts:

Catrina gets some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream

SilverTear gets to eat a chocolate fudge cheesecake

Unidentified Heroine gets some brownies with whip cream on them

You get to eat a double chocolate fudge sundae with your favorite toppings on them and you all get to witness Kaoru pummeling Butch _

me: ok first dare is, Momoko and Brick must hug and kiss each other whenever someone says **_"the"_**

Momoko: WHAT! HAVE 2 HUG HIM IN THIS OUT FIT

Brick: Yeah u do (hugs her)

Momoko: _*blush*_

Me: ok the next dare is Miyako make a blueberry cake and she and Boomer get to feed each other, CCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Miyako & boomer: *Blush*

Miyako: OK, i'll into the kitchen and start making it

Catrina: DON'T U DARE TAKE MY TACO!

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Me & Micheala: WTF! CATRINA

Catrina: O.O WHAT IT'S NOT MY FALT THERE IS SNEAKY TACO STILLERS OUT THERE

Tuski: that is true ^_^

Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL!

Me: LETS JUST MOVE ON! Kaoru, U allowed to pummel Butch if he does anything perverted to U

Butch: crap!

Karou: hehehehe

Butch: next next next!

Tuski: thats annika's line

Me: yeah! Kaoru's bros must wrestle with the strongest person in the whole wide world or they do the hugging scene by Gai and Rock Lee from Naruto, well u haven't said anything for a while

Karou's bros: were still in shock from that creepy lady in chapter 4

Me: the strongest person in the world well the strongest person i know is ...^_^ KAROU! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!

Karou: I'M COMING

Karou's bros: CRAP! (karou starts wrestling them)

Me: ok while there doing that lets keep going The RRBZ must bro hug with each other and everyone is allowed to take pictures of it while going awwww

RRBZ: FINE IF WE CAN HUG THAT RETARD MONKEY WE CAN HUG EACH OTHER

~ RRBZ start hugging each other cute~

Everyone else :(taking photo's)

Micheala: (randomly has a really old fashioned camera) SMILE!

Everyone else :(Stops taking photo's) what the hell

Micheala: What, WHAT!

Everyone else : Oh nothing!

Me: ok thats done on 2 some truths Mojo, why do you love oranges so much?

Everyone: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT

Mojo: mojo says yes because u just have 2 watch mojo in episode part 1

Me; well thats done hey Himeko, why are you such a snob?

Himeko:O_O...i don't know, WAIT! Its probably because i am a bitch **(Still acting crazy from when i hit her with the fry pan)**

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Miyako: I FINISHED THE CAKE! (she sits down and boomer sits next 2 her and they start feeding the cake 2 each other and giggling)

Me: well while those love birds 2 that we will move on

Catrina: we will

Everyone: (huge sweat drop)

Catrina: I mean i course we will!

Me: PPGZ, why do you love the RRBZ?

Miyako: Because hes CUTE! (boomer kisses her)

Momoko: Because hes SWEET! (Brick kisses her)

Karou: NO! because hes a JERK! (slaps butch)

Butch: OW!

Me: XD ITS GIFT TIME

Catrina: yay chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream

Slivertear: cool chocolate fudge cheesecake

Tuski: brownies with whip cream on them YES!

Me: O.O OMG I LOVE FUDGE SUNDEAS AND WHIPPED CREAM, CHOCLATE, ICE CREAM,CHERRYS...BLA...BLA...BLA! THANKS! Oh and karou u can start beating up butch any time now!

Karou: (jumps on butch ands starts beating him up)

Me: heheheh _*Door bell rings*_

~OPENS DOOR 2 find (Slivertear) Setsuna at the door

Karou & Butch: WHAT R U DOING BACK HERE!

Setsuna:_ *smirk* _i'm here 2 make your lives hell while the others have fun

**ME: SOOOO SORRY I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPPIE DOESN'T HAVE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS IN IT ITS JUST I WAS LAZY AND WORKING ON A NEW STORY BUT I WILL START THE NEXT CHAPPIE NOW!**

**-p.s my new story is call Mermaid Zodiac **

**Random Angry people: U BETTER!**

**Me: I WILL JUST DON'T HURT ME Random Angry people**

**-bye sorry for mistakes**


	6. The COW goes WHAT?

Me: HIYA! Everyone how are u' sorry that i haven't updated in a while because school has started again and i think i've been going through some depression but I promise I will update a lot more, well I hope u like this chappie of truth, dare MORE LIKE DEATH but can all my fans out there help me I need something's done:

Please keep going with the reviews of truths dares and spin the bottles but would u mind not giving me that much it's not like I don't like them it's just it gets a little 2 much 4 me even more because of the depression

Can u please ask me to invite people because no one is doing it

And I would like 2 have u guys in the story with me so just PM me or review and tell me your personality' your looks and what u would like 2 be called

And I was thinking of changing my fanfiction name to something else but I wasn't sure because some people have put me down on their story as Dawn Terrace Of The Night but I think that name is a bit long so on your review can u tell me if I should change it or not or maybe tell me a good name I could change it 2

Ok in this chappie butch and kaoru are going 2 have the worst time in there're life and it's all thanks 2 setsuna (Slivertear) who asked to be in the story and be mean 2 butch and buttercup

P.s the extra people in the story today are catrina (curolavajewel) , setsuna (Slivertear) and YunaKuroba

Miyako: well if u guys are doing that what are we going 2 do

Me: we'll you and boomer are going shopping

Boomer: yay let's go ( grabs miyako's hand and runs away)

Me: and Momoko brick your going 2 a candy store of your choice

Mojo: what is mojo gonna do?

Me: UM?... You can just fuck yourself

Mojo: OK runs into the closet

Catrina: 0_o WTF?

setsuna: ...ok?

Himeko: and what would u like me to do? ( still acting nice from the last chappie)

YunaKuroba: JUMP INTO A TRASH CAN

Himeko: ok (runs and dives out the window into a trash can)

Catrina: what do u know she did it 0_0 Hay what are me and YunaKuroba gonna do

**YunaKuroba: I know why don't we go to the movies and watch now you see me**

Catrina: that's a great idea

Me: now that's done we can move on 2 sliver tear and what is going 2 happen 2 butch and buttercup

Kaoru: bring it on I can take it !

Butch: yeah!

setsuna: oh I bet u can't

*At the dentist*

Butch: Question?WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING AT THE DENTISTS ( yelling at the top of he's lungs over Annika making her hair blow back)

Me: well excuse you it's just I haven't had my check up on my teeth in a while ok

Everyone but me and buttercup: (sweat drop)

kaoru: what its not like shes asking us 2 pick out her bra or anything

Everyone: (faceplate)

setsuna: ok let's get on with the mayhem .. The things that you are gonna do are

im gonna make kaoru wear the most shortest and cutest dress that miyako can find and push her in front of victoria secret producer and have the producer put her in a v.s commercail XD. im gonna have butch run around town gonna have kaoru do a cartwheel only in her bra and has to ask me out and i get to beat the s.h.i.t. out of him :p

Karou: HA! You can't make me wear a dress because miyako isn't here

*door bell rings*

Me: (opens door to find a mail man) Hello

Mail man: I have a package for Karou

Karou: that's me

Mail man: here you go ( gives her the package)

Karou: thanks!

Me:(starts reading letter that came with package)

_dear Karou

I'm sorry I could not be with you to see you wear the dress but don't worry I still found the most shortest, hottest/cutest dress I could find

With love miyako-

Karou: FUCK!

~the top of karou's dress is a light green strapless corset that is tight around her breasts and shows the top off them (don't worry u can't see to much) with dark green fish over the top and a purple bow tired around her waist the bottom of the skirt is light neon green and is flowing out but has dark green frills at the bottom the front of the skirt part of the dress is shorter then the back and reaches about mid-thigh and the back of the skirt is long and stops at her ankles ( kinda like those wedding dresses) she also has lace green socks with a purple fish net design at the top that reach her mid-thigh her shoes are dark green lace-up boots with small bows on them Her jewelry is a purple collar style choker, small golden hoop earrings if green love hearts on them and some plain pearl bracelets. Her hair is down and goes down to her ankles and she has cute long green lace ribbons-

Me: ahhhh so cute! (hearts in eyes while taking pics)

Butch: (huge noise bleed) ~she looks so fucking hot!~

Karou: let's just get this done

#in front of the victoria secret producer#(wow try saying that 10 times really fast without stopping)

**victoria secret producer: Omg I can,t find a model for my new spring collection (looks around and sees Karou totally amazed at her beauty) **

Karou: this is never going to work you know

Me: shut up here he comes

victoria secret producer: OMG You r so beautiful can you please PLEASE! Model for my spring collection for my fashion show! (he's on he's knees and making pray sign with he's hands)

Karou: (sweat drop) Fine!

victoria secret producer: Thank you Thank you thank youThank you thank you!

Karou: ok ok stop with the mushy Crap!

#at the fashion show#

-everyone is cheering and clapping loud for Karou because she looks so pretty-

#when the show was over#

Karou: finally done thank god!

setsuna: hehe are you gonna give up !

Karou : no way

setsuna: ok next one ...oh butch

Butch: I know (shrugs)

me: wait why are you so casual about this you have to run around town NAKED!

Butch: well I have a hot body that know girl can say no to hehehe and it will get Karou the chance to get to know me better *smirk*

Karou: OH GOD kill me

Me: well I don't think I want to see this I going in the closet until its over

**setsuna: Ok more fun 4 me**

Everyone but setsuna: ? O_o

**setsuna: OMG I'm just joking god! I'm coming annika**

Karou: ME THREE!

Butch: (puppy dog eyes)

Karou: WHAT...THE...FIRETRUCK (hehehe see what I did there it starts with F and ends with UCK)

**setsuna: sorry Karou but it's part of the dare you have to see butch at least once with out covering your eyes**

Karou: how am I suppose to blink

**setsuna: you can blink**

Karou: well what if I blink for ...let's about until it's over

**setsuna:NO!**

Karou:FINE

Butch:hehehe

Karou: what the crumbs are u lookin at you horny bastard

Butch: oh nothing (shrugs)

Me:you have fun you 2 ( winks and Karou then goes in the closet with setsuna)

Karou: SHUT IT YOU!

~I turn around to find butch at kissing distance smirking his head off~

Karou: WTF are you looking aaaaaatttt

~I just realized that butch wasn't wearing a shirt but I dare not look down~

Karou: (punches butch in the chest)

Butch: OOWW!

Karou: hahaha

~I was laughing until I made the mistake of looking down~

Karou: AAAARRR! My eyes, my eyes their scared for life

Butch: stop joking me and you both know that u liked it

Karou: SHUT UP! ( runs into closet with us)

Butch: you can't lair to me babe I know you all to well ( runs out the door and starts runny around town naked )

#when butch comes back#

Butch: ok Karou I have my clothes on now you can come out now

Karou: finally... Hey are u guys coming out or what

**setsuna: we will, we just want to finish are game of go fish**

Karou: AAAARRR! Butch you said you had your clothes on!(runs back into the closet)

Butch: OOPS I guest I lied

Karou: JUST PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Butch: ok ... You can come out now

Karou: you promise

Butch: would I ever lie to you

Karou: ok ...AAAARR! Butch you fucking lair you promised

Butch: actually no i didn't

Karou: I fucking hate you

Butch: I know BUT that's what makes it funny Honey

Karou: thats just great i stuck with a perverted, jerky, idiot AND now he ryems and DON'T call me honey ever again

Butch : what ever you say "Honey"

Karou: WHAT did I just say

Butch: sorry I couldn't over the sound of how sexy you are

Karou: you have some serous problems

Butch: I just can't control myself around you

Karou: JUST SHUT UP AND PUT YOU MOTHER FREAKING CLOTHES ON!

Butch: wow I liked them feisty!

Karou: don't call me feisty

Butch: FINE! You cow

Karou: if I'm a cow then what does that make you because your made of my D.N.A not to mention mojo noise,ear and belly button hair

Butch: ...

Karou: ha I got you

Butch: shut up I'm just thinking ok

Karou: sorry butch I can't here you over the sound of you applying cold water to that burn

Butch: I got! that makes me your sexy bull mate

Karou: (sweat drop)

Me:(randomly rings huge japanese gong and has a rainbow kimono) ok just stop with the fighting

Karou &butch: WTF (sweat drop/faceplate)

**setsuna: ok Karou you know what time it is**

Karou: fine (shrugs)

Me: WHAT?! How can you be so casual about this

Karou: if I can withstand seeing that idiot naked 3 times...

Butch: HEY!

Karou:then I should at least be able to do this

setsuna: ok

~Karou strips down in to her bra and undies, her bra is a perfect fit for her d-cup breasts in the middle of the cups there is a sliver dangling star bead (like the little extra shiny parts they alway try to put on the bra)the fabric is silk neon-green with a black fish net design on it although the bra was a perfect cup size the straps were loose and dangling of her shoulders ( hehehe I wonder how butch is gonna take that) . Her undies are basically the same as her bra silk, neon-green and fish net design are the same but it has a little bow in the middle at the front of the under wear (p.s they are not the big grandma undies there the good ones you find in stores)~

Butch: ~FFFUUUCCCKKK SHE IS SO HOT!~(just looks at her wide eyed) O_O

Karou: (stands over him with hands on her hips) GOD! Can you get any more creepy Butch!

Butch:(now looking at her chest) ~HOLY SHIT! I can't stop staring at her hot not to mention really sexy body~

Karou: (slaps him) don't look at me like that you pervo

Butch:( doesn't even say ow just keeps looking at her wide eyed)

**setsuna: ok now you done one part of the dare now do the next**

Karou: got it( starts doing cart wheels)

Butch: (looking at her body while she does cart wheels)~OH GOD! I don't think I can take this anymore~

Me: ok butch is starting to creep me out so let's move on please

Karou: ok (stop cart wheeling and starts putting clothes back on)

Butch: ~aaaaaarrr god that was hot~

Me:ok butch you have to ask out setsuna and then she gets to kill you

Butch: what?!

Karou: your heard the woman get going

Butch: FINE! setsuna let's go on a date, their is that good

setsuna: ok BUT you now know I have to beat the shit out of you and you can so much as lift a finger to stop me

Butch: I know! I know!

**setsuna: (shrugs then jumps on him and starts killing him)**

Me: well I guest everyone can come back now that the setsuna shows Karou and butch horror thing is done we can get everyone to come back HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN HERE

(everyone comes out the door at I check them off my list)

Momoko

Brick

boomer

Miyako

**YunaKuroba**

Catrina (curolavajewel)

Ok where's mojo (mojo comes out of closet were he was fucking himself)

Mojo:mojo is here

Me: um ok and wheres Himeko

Himeko: (flys out of trash can and back through the window and lands on her feet) (she is like when you rewind a movie) HERE Annie-chan (p.s stil acts nice from before)

Me: well now that everyones here let's go on to some reviews this ones from lunapok OMG I am so sorry I didn't put your reviews in I kept thinking I did SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And as a sorry gift I give you a cyber pie and if you want to be in the story I will promise to put invited you to come have amazing fun with us!

Butch: "YEAH! Amazing fun"

Me: I do not sound like that

Butch: yeah u do

Me:never mind well since I didn't put your review in I guest that means in I will have to ... GET PUNISHED! OH THE SHAME OF IT(gets down on knees and prays for forgiveness)

Boomer: how are you gonna punish yourself annie-chan

Me: I'M GONNA ...(pause for suspense)

Everyone: (leans in because of suspense) yyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssss

Me:... EAT THIS YUMMY CAKE! OH THE SHAME OOOHH (starts eating while screaming)

Everyone: (face plate)

Momoko: talk about Over acting god!

Me: (stops eat cake gives her evil glare) I DO NOT OVER ACT!

Momoko: if you say so

Me: (finished cake, I mean punishment) ok now that horrible punishment is over lets move on to lunapok's review

Lunapok

Dare:

Make Momoko take Bricks hat and he can take it back or the hat will be burned.

Kaoru and Butch need to dance with each other the Tango or they will have to kiss each other on the Lips

Truth:

RRBZ do you LOVE the PPGZ? And you have to tell the truth!

Spin th bottle:

Brick( gets Momoko)

Himeko(gets Dai)

Boomer( gets some stray cat, that came in.)

Me: Momoko take bricks hat!

Momoko: ok (takes it right off he's head then waits for a reaction)

Brick: (shrugs) why does everyone think I gonna freak out its just a hat

Me: well that was weird and a bit disappointing, all well next one is Karou and butch have to dance the tango!

Karou: fuck!

Butch: oh just get over it! (grabs her hand and waist that they start dancing)

Me: while those 2 love birds...

Karou: HEY!

Me:...dance together lets move on ok this ones a truth RRBZ do you LOVE the PPGZ? And you have to tell the truth!

Butch: (stops dance but for some perverted reason still holding BC) OH! WHAT A SILLY QUESTION I LOVE MY BC WITH MY HEART (slowly pull buttercup closer while smirking)

Karou: oh gggeeess

Boomer: #blush# I love you too miya-chan

Miyako: #blush# hehehe

Brick: OF COURSE I LOVE MY MOMOKO

Momoko: (trying to hide blush)

Me: OK! This mushy crap is weird lets move on ok it's time to spin the bottle! Ok let's see brick how about your turn BUT I gonna get my taco Catrina can you take over for me

Catrina: ok!

Brick: FINE! ~please please please land on Momoko PPLLEEAASSEE!~

(he spins the bottle and it going and going and it is about to land on mojo but lucky it landed on Momoko)

Brick: ~God if your out there I fucking love you right now~

(Gets Momoko and they start kissing)

Catrina: ok next is...

Me: (walks out of a random room with YunaKuroba) AND THEN I GRABED THE BEAR BY THE NECK AND SAID BEAR YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF ZERO 2 PUT SOME PANTS ON AND APOLOGIZE TO THE PRESIDENT and that's how I was picked to be in the government of aspakatian (random made up country)

Catrina: do you mind

Me: oh sorry well the next person is Himeko

Himeko: ok sure thing ( random pose and still acting nice)

(Himeko spins the bottle and it's going and going and it lands on DAI

Dai: that's just great I have to kiss a slut (turns to Himeko ) No offense !

Himeko: don't worry you are right after all

Everyone: ( sweat drop)

Himeko: just a quick kiss so it won't be so gross

Dai: FINE! (kisses her as fast as he can)

Me: ok let's boomer how about you have a turn

Boomer: fine ( spins bottle and it's about to land on miyako)

YunaKuroba: HAHA (but then YunaKuroba grabs a random cat that walked in and puts it in front of her)

Boomer: (sweat drop) ~aw it was about to miya-chan~ AW WELL! I get to kiss this cute little kitty chan

~kisses it~

Me: ok thank you for the review lunapok and sorry again for not putting it in sooner! Ok next review is...

Catrina: me wha wha wha wha!

CuroLavaJewel

Hello! Hello! Hi Annie-chan! I'm finally putting in some,Truth's, Dares and Spin the Bottle's! YAY! Grrrr. Lucy wrote that part in my story about me being gorgeous, I'm flattered but it makes me look like I'm bragging (Pouts)

ANYHOW!

Lines I'd like to say in the next chappie (if it's okay with you Annie, just a couple of ideas)

Boomer: YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND!

Me: I don't have a dirty mind! I have a SEXY imagination!

Boomer: -_-

Truth's

Mojo: Why... do you like oranges so much?

Butch: Seriously, tell us, why are you so perverted and how did you become like that!

Brick: Why are you suddenly so protective of Momoko? You hate her don't you?

Himeko: Why do you say it's gross when Mojo kissed you? You know you liked it!

Dares (Please make it night time)

I dare all the girls to go into one room and the boys into another XD (This is for my dares)

Momoko: I dare you to run around the block naked XD And all the boys see you.

Brick: I dare you to punch every guy who saw Momoko but don't knock them out

Miyako: I dare you to steal a pair of Boomer's boxers without getting caught

Boomer: I dare you to go to your drawer and tell the boys that one of your boxers is gone

Kaoru: I dare you to dress up in a sailor uniform and hide in the boys closet, listening to their conversation. (Can you please make Kaoru-chan look like she does in my story? *puppy dog eyes*

Butch: I dare you to find Kaoru but get round-house kicked through the wall XD XD

THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!

Me: ok here are some truths! Ok mojo we have had this question before but lets do it again mojo why do you like oranges so much?

Mojo: duh mojo knows that oranges are so yummy and it's also because of the mean fruit man ( sniff)

~ if you want to find out more watch ppgz episode 5 part 1 english Dub or Sub~

Me: next! Butch tell why are you so perverted

Butch: I am not a pervo

Karou: Yes u r

Me: well i guest butch doesn't even know. Brick, Boomer what about you, do u know?

Boomer: I have know idea how he became this way

Brick: Well when we finally got "THE TALK" butch was the only own smiling after

Catrina:well I guest it's one of those questions that well never be answered ( has weird voice and has huge eyes with planets in them)

Me: ok let's move on before catrina gets any creepier! Brick Why are you suddenly so protective of Momoko? You hate her don't you?

Brick: well I guest I've just matured and got to know her better and now I really like her

Momoko: #blush# oh brick I really like you to (kisses him on the cheek)

Brick: #blush#

**YunaKuroba: OH! How cute NOW can we stop the mushy crap**

Me: I agree with you all the way! Ok moving on Himeko Why do you say it's gross when Mojo kissed you? You know you liked it!

Himeko: (somehow she turns mean again) I DID NOT THAT WAS GROSSEST THING THAT HAS EVERY HAPPENED TO ME!

Me:(hits her with fry pan once again)

HAHA!

YunaKuroba: (sweat drop) when she wakes up she isn't going be happy

Catrina: Why?

Everyone: (faceplate)

Catrina: Oh now I get it!

Me: (sweat drop) ok let's do some dares and looks like catrina wants me to make it night time ok! (grabs magic stop watch and clicks the button and it becomes night)

Momoko: question? How in the world did you do that

Me: it's a long story now we should go some were else because at night the dentist doesn't like me here (pushes the same button on stop watch)

$in a huge mansion$

Everyone: WOW!

Me: ok now that's it is night we can do this dares ok you girls go in the girls room and the boys go in the room next to in which is the boys room (p.s these are really cool rooms as if you were rich)

PPGZ: WOW this room is huge how did she do that?!

RRBZ: WTF?! This room is so cool

Me: (walks into the girls room first) blossom this is what you have to do...

Momoko: WHAT!? Its ok I guest but I don't want boys taking pictures of me

Me: it's ok Momoko I don't want you to get bullied or get pervs looking at you so I will help you but you still have to do the dare.

Momoko: how is that going to work?

Me: I will dress you up so know one will no its you

Momoko: ok

-we did her hair in a bun and put her in a beautiful red butterfly mask so you could hard even recognize her-

Momoko: (looks in a mirror) wow I can't even recognize myself were did you get this

Me: that's a long story as well but the good thing is know one will know it is you because that mask has the power of different appearances so no matter how much people look at you they have know idea who it is But there are still going see you naked

Karou: great make her feel bad again

Momoko: it's ok but it will still be really embrassing (red blush)

Me: ok Get ready to start running

Momoko: (runs away)

Me: ok I going to talk to brick ( magically puffs away outside both rooms)

Miyako: ?

Me: now that that's done I need brick right catrina

Catrina: yep!

Me:(does the same thing but brick appears)

Brick: WTF! How did I get here

YunaKuroba: Just shut up and listen to annika

Me: (whispers what's going on)

Brick: SHE DID WHAT!

Catrina: shut up and protect her from the pervs

Brick: your right! (runs away)

Catrina: I am! I MEAN of course I am

Me: (sweat drop)

#out side with Momoko#

Momoko: hey boys!

Random guy: (nose bleed) HOLY SHIT who is that girl?

Brick: (punches him in the face) BLOODY PERVS

$ back at the mansion$

Me: ok while there having fun let's go do the other dares! Catrina you come with me to the girls room

Catrina: But I don't need to go to the bathroom!

**Me: (anime fall) that not what I meant**

Catrina: oh I get it now ( walks into the PPGZ room with me following)

Me: hi girls!

Miyako: what's the next dare !

Catrina: ok Miyako I dare you to steal a pair of Boomer's boxers without getting caught

Miyako: w-w-what!

Karou: it ok bubs your the sneakiest person I know

Miyako: ( takes a deep breath) ok I can do this

*in the boys room*

Boomer: hey butch look in this closet (opens closet)

Butch: HOLY SHIT how did she get are under wear in here

Boomer: that's so weird! HEY look there's a tv

Butch: Fuck yeah let's watch soccer

Boomer: (jumps on sofa with butch and they start watching tv way to loud)

*girls room*

Me: (puts cup to the wall to listen to the boys) ok miyako their watching tv so here's your chance

Miyako: ok I'll go in though the window ( starts climbing)

#in the boys room#

Butch: NO! NO! GO AROUND GO AROUND AARRR IDIOT

Boomer: u take this way to seriously

Miyako: ~ok here's my chance~ (starts walking slowly to the closet on tip-toe)

Boomer: (sees a shadow and turns around) WHO THERE um arr probably nothing

Miyako: (below the sofa) ~fuw he almost saw me~(goes to closet and runs out to the girls room quicker then how fast you can say oranges)

*girls room*

Miyako: #pant# I got it!

Catrina: good girl!

Me: now I will go get boomer to look in he's closet (puffs away again)

Catrina: I will never understand how she does that !

#boys room#

Butch: IDIOT ! ( I puff in front of the tv )

Boomer & Butch: AARRR HOW THE HELL DID U DO THAT!

Me: hehehe not telling ok boomer check the closet

Boomer: ok (looks in closet) WERE IS MY UNDER WEAR

Me: you well have to find out (puffs in girls room)

Butch: I wish I could do that!

#girls rooms#

Me: oh god puffing to places is a hole lot more tiring then you think ok sorry guys but I'm sleepy we can finish the reviews next chappie sorry

-please review sorry 4 mistakes


End file.
